He Didn't See Her Coming
by Emerald Kitten
Summary: He wasn't quite sure how they'd landed up like this, but the once-full bottle of Jack lying empty on the floor of Carol's cell probably had something to do it…not that he was complaining. One minute they'd been passing the drink back and forth and the next thing he knew her tongue was in his mouth and her hands were tearing the clothes off his back.


He wasn't quite sure how they'd landed up like this, but the once-full bottle of Jack lying empty on the floor of Carol's cell probably had something to do it…not that he was complaining. One minute they'd been passing the drink back and forth and the next thing he knew her tongue was in his mouth and her hands were tearing the clothes off his back.

Didn't take long after that before they were both naked and he was inside her.

He couldn't remember who made the first move and frankly he didn't care, not when his dick was buried balls-deep in her pussy. Any other day he'd have put money down on Carol being the one to take that next step and push their relationship forward but any other day Daryl wouldn't have been piss-drunk like he was now. That bastard wouldn't think twice about coming onto a woman no matter who she was. He could be a horny, grabby asshole when he was drunk…the kind of guy whose only care was scratching his own itch, not that of his partner.

Being with Carol felt different though. Sex for him had always been just a quickie against a wall or fumbling around in the backseat of his truck. Simple, easy, effective. The job got done and the itch got scratched, weren't no need to worry about anyone's needs but his own.

From the sounds Carol was making, Daryl was managing to scratch more than just his own itch now. Maybe it was the booze coursing through his veins, or maybe it was because it was her, but what was happening between them now was unlike any other tryst from his past. She writhed under his touch, her body easily matching the hasty rhythm he'd established within moments of their joining. It was a new experience for him, having a woman respond like that…like she was enjoying it, like she wanted him.

Carol bucked hard, the sounds of their skin slamming together filling the enclosed space. Daryl fisted his hand in the sheet, grunting as her hips rose to meet his with each pass but no matter how close they got it wasn't enough, he wanted more. As if reading his mind Carol suddenly hooked her leg over his hip, drawing the hunter deeper against her body and into the cradle of her thighs.

"_God dammit_," Daryl huffed, increasing his pace as he thrust harder, grabbing her knee and pushing her leg high up his back until it was in danger of grazing his shoulder.

Fuck. He never knew a woman could bend like that. He'd have to remember that for next time.

"_Jesus_, _Daryl!_" Carol panted, her back arching up from the bed at an almost impossible angle before dropping back down again. "Don't stop!"

If it wasn't for her insistence to continue Daryl would have thought he was hurting her. She was twisting and turning beneath him like some sort of wild animal and the sounds coming out of her mouth pretty well matched that description. Nails bit into his shoulders sending tiny pinpricks of pain across his skin but Daryl barely noticed…he was too consumed with the way her pussy was tightening around his dick, squeezing him in the most insane way. Her muscles contracted every time he pushed back into her and the pleasure was like nothing he had ever felt before. Daryl increased his speed, determined not to let that newfound sensation of tightness go to waste.

A bolt of inspiration hit him then; Carol liked it when he'd grabbed her leg before. He couldn't help but wonder if trying something else would get the same result again. Daryl kept up the pace as grabbed her knee, this time pushing her wider still as he pulled her leg along his ribs and higher still until the entire limb was hooked over his shoulder.

The effect was instant. Carol's back arched clear off the bed, her hard nipples colliding with his sweat-covered chest and dragging along the damp skin. He watched dumbfounded as her mouth formed a silent 'O' right before her head dropped back to hit her pillow. The tightly coiled body in his arms when ridged and for a moment Daryl froze, his cock coated with a fresh wave of slickness that hadn't been so abundant two minutes ago. The way she clamped down on him combined with the wet heat surrounding his cock was too much to handle. With one final thrust Daryl came, harder than he ever had before in his life.

That was new. He'd never had this sort of a reaction with any of the other women he'd had in the past.

Shaky and out of breath, the hunter's arms gave out. He collapsed over her, pinning the now-still woman to the prison mattress below. Through the post sex euphoria of his mind, Daryl struggled to connect the dots as to just what the hell had happened. He'd never experienced anything like that.

Daryl snuck a glance at Carol, taking in the lazy smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to regain her breath. Funny thing was, she looked just like he felt after he'd-

_Holy fucking shit._ Carol looked like she was thoroughly fucked because she was; totally and completely fucked. She had come and he'd been the one to make her do it.

A sense of pride filled Daryl as he lay there watching, basking in the glow of Carol coming back down to Earth. First time in his life he'd done that to a woman. At that moment he felt about ten foot tall and damn-near invincible. Carol had always had that effect on him, long before they'd landed up in a drunken mess of tangled, sated limbs. Pity he'd had no idea what was going on when it was happening.

Now he knew what the signs were, maybe he's see her coming next time. There would be a next time, Jack or no Jack, Daryl was damn sure of that.

A/N: Thanks for reading this little piece. The inspiration for this came from a post on tumblr that involved the phrase "Daryl wouldn't see Carol coming." The original meaning wasn't dirty but that's just how my mind works. I wasn't planning on writing this, but littleshelly0619 asked for it so here we are. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
